


The Fallout

by thatmountainhermit



Category: Thomas Sanders
Genre: Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Unrequited Love, but gone wrong, poor anx
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2019-01-16 19:26:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12349143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatmountainhermit/pseuds/thatmountainhermit
Summary: Love isn’t always requited.Based on "The Fallout" by Gretta Ray





	The Fallout

They had gotten so close. Sharing jokes, watching movies, talking about everything and nothing until the break of dawn. Anxiety knew he was attached. Since they started getting to know each other, he found that he understood Princey so much better, knew him so well. It had only been a matter of time before the feeling grew to something that was too big for him to control.

Logan told him to do something about it. Patton said to ask Roman out. They both knew best, he supposed. They were happily dating, thanks to Patton. When he planned it out, there had been that niggling little voice, but he’d ignored it, far too overcome with emotion and persuaded by Logic and Morality as it was.

And so, that morning, he finally gathered what little courage he had.

“Hey, Angel.” Roman smiled at Anxiety as he walked into the kitchen. It wasn’t his real name, but the regal trait had decided to call him that one day, and it had stuck. “How are you this fine morning?”

Anxiety blushed, glad that he was wearing enough makeup to hide it, and quietly slid over Roman’s cup so he could make some coffee for himself. “I’m okay. Tired, though.” He mumbled. “Any plans for today?”

Princey took the mug with a quiet thanks, going through his usual motions. “I was thinking we could watch a movie or two in my room?” His voice was still thick with sleep, something that Anxiety found absolutely adorable. “We don’t have to do it this morning. I have to brainstorm some ideas for the upcoming video and stuff.”

“Actually, I was thinking we could go on a picnic today.” Anxiety looked over at Roman, his heart fluttering at the surprised look on his face.

“Oh. That’s a wonderful idea for us to do! I shall go and get Logan and Patton.” He started to move out of the kitchen, intent on doing as he said.

“N-no… Just us.” Anxiety’s voice went quiet, and he watched as Roman frowned. A heavy weight began to settle in his stomach. “As a date.”

“Oh.” The weight grew, and grew, and grew. “Ang- Anxiety, I’m sorry. But I don’t see you that way. You’re just a friend to me. And that’s all you’ll ever be.”

Anxiety felt like his heart was going to jump out of his throat, the bile rising, threatening to spill. “I.” He started, but everything was stuck in his throat, and nothing was coming up but the tears were building, building, threatening to spill over in an embarrassing breakdown. “Yeah. Okay. It was a dumb idea anyway.” He laughed, but even to him it sounded harsh and off and too far emotional.

“Angel-” Prince stepped towards him, but Anxiety expertly maneuvered away, setting his mug down before it slipped out of his hands.

“Sorry. Sorry. I just. I’m sorry.” Anxiety shook his head, backing out of the kitchen. He rushed to his room, locking the door behind him before he fell, down, down, down, in the worst kind of way.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr at [princeyandanxiety](http://princeyandanxiety.tumblr.com)!


End file.
